


Ten Years

by Stratosg



Category: Kuroko no Basuke
Genre: Child, Coma, Established Relationship, M/M, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stratosg/pseuds/Stratosg
Summary: Ten Years is a long time to sleep.





	Ten Years

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the second draft of my story before I wrote Reality. There is a first draft different than this one. I don't know why I change the concept of the story at that time but I ended up making Reality and posting it first.
> 
>  
> 
> I first wrote this when my instructor and friend in Literature years ago told me a heartbreaking story. It was the story of his sister who slip into coma ten years ago after her anesthesiologist miscalculated the amount of anesthesia she gave to the patient. 
> 
> Her sister at that time gave birth to her son and she never woke up. Ten years later, she died. she did not even have the opportunity to see her son.
> 
> It made me think. How the husband hold on for so long and how the son had felt. Ten years is a very long time to sleep and at the end of that, she died. 
> 
> My instructor told that story after he received a message that his sister finally succumbed to her death and he needed to leave right away. And that night, I wrote this. There will be bound to be mistakes as it was years ago and i'm still a very, very, very amateur writer at that time.
> 
> I don't know why I did not post this after i joined the ao3 and i don't know why i changed the story differently. But at that time, I wanted something more light that what it felt in real life and I wanted the son to be more upbeat. That's why i changed the child into twins and you know the rest....
> 
> I don't know if this made sense but there you go.

 

“Kouki, I need to tell you something.” A voice whispered. “My father actually suggested for me to have a son. Can you imagine the audacity?” he tightened his hold on his beloved’s hand, wishing for even at least a small response. “The first time he said that, I was so angry I wanted to hurt him...but now I… I am actually considering it.”

 

               

_3 weeks ago_

 

Akashi’s face hardened and his voice went flat and cold. His heterochromatic eyes glowed with anger and violence. Anyone within the room could feel the atmosphere turned chilling. The butler standing beside the door paled but stood still wishing nothing but to bolt outside the door.

“What did you just say?” The younger Akashi’s voice is soft, but it was cold and promised a hidden violence.

The older Akashi sighed. He fought the urge to look down on his feet and tried to meet those cold eyes. He wanted to gag. He did not know when their relationship reversed and when he started fearing his own son. He wanted to take back what he said but fought the urge to do so. “You need an heir.”

“Of all the stupidest idea I’ve ever heard from you, that one hit the top list.” He took his brief case on the table and turned his back. “We will not discuss this again.”

Masaomi watched his son leave the room. He wanted to call him back but did not have the courage to do so.

 

 

_4 years later…_

 

 

“Where’s my son.” Akashi asked the butler the moment he entered the house.

“Shin-sama is at the playroom with his mother, Seijuurou-sama.” The butler bowed as he remove his employer’s coat and took his briefcase.

Akashi nodded, starting to move towards the playroom. “Bring my case to my room. I need some files to study after my son sleeps.”

The butler bowed and started towards the grand staircase.

Akashi turn towards the left wing of the house. He slowly opened the door and a sight greeted him. His son’s mother is facing the mirror and applying some make-up while talking with the loudspeaker phone. The woman did not even notice the man standing in the doorway, observing the scene and listening to her conversation.

Akashi saw his two-year-old son trying to reach for his almost empty milk bottle that was left on the table but failed, instead he tripped. He started to cry.

Akashi started towards his son but stopped dead when Mana shouted.

“Will you stop crying, I can’t concentrate.” She moved towards the toddler who suddenly stopped crying and was watching his mother fearfully. She grabbed his shoulders, shaking him violently.

He hissed. “Let. Him. Go.” His voice is nothing but calm, but his eyes says otherwise.

 

 

Mana suddenly let go of Shin and stared in shock at the man standing on the door. She gulped. Akashi is looking at her as if he is going to kill her, and judging from the way his eyes glowed, she believed him capable.

“Shin, come here.” He called to his son.

Shin nearly tripped on his feet in his haste to get to his father, to the only place he felt safe.

“Are you okay, Shin?” he asked as he crouched low to face Shin, his voice soft.

Shin wanted to talk but settled on nodding instead.

Akashi ruffled his son’s hair. “What do you want for dinner tonight?”

“Frid shicken….” Shin tried so hard to pronounce the right words, his mother already forgotten. His brows drawn together when he knew that he is mispronouncing them.

“It’s fried chicken. Is uncle Taiga and Tetsuya influencing you with American food?”

Shin smiled toothily.

“Go tell the cook.” He winked at his son.

Shin run towards the door without as much as a glance to his mother.

 

 

“Now then.” Akashi said softly the moment he heard his son’s footstep receded. He slowly walked towards Mana. “This will be the last time you will lay a hand on _my son_. If ever you touch as much as his hair, I will make sure you regret it.”

“I…”

“Did I tell you to speak?” Mana shut up, her fear palpable as she stared at the man in front of her.

“You are not allowed to enter this house without me or my father’s permission. If you want to visit Shin and take him out, you will be escorted every time. The _‘allowance’_ that you have been getting from my father will be cut off.” Mana’s eyes rounded at the last sentence.

“Don’t think that I do not know. Now get out.” He finally snapped.

Mana fled.

 

 

_5 years later._

 

 

“Shintarou-jiisan, who is Kouki?”

Midorima jerked at the question. He stared at the boy playing in front of him. Red eyes stared back at him with desperation in his eyes, hoping for answers.

“Where did you hear that?” he asked, praying for someone to take his spot. He should not have listened to Kazunari when he said that playing with Shin is a good practice for the sake of their coming son.

“From father.” The boy whispered. “He always call that name on his sleep and he always seemed so sad. He even cried a few times when he thought I was asleep.”

Midorima felt like something is clogging his throat. “Why don’t you ask your father?”

Shin shook his head.

Midorima looked at the boy. Just like his father, he inherited almost all his features, from his blazing red had to his eyes. Not only that, he also have the same intelligence as Akashi.  Even at the age of seven, his learning capacity already reached the point where adults would started to dub him as a genius.

Lying to the kid will only hurt him. He decided to tell the truth.

“Do you know why your father always come home late?” he asked.

Shinn shook his head. “No, at first I thought because of work but after a while I felt that it is something else.

Midorima nodded. “Your father is actually married.”

“Shin’s eyes widen.

“Uh, he has a husband named Furihata Kouki. They got married when they were still eighteen years old.”

“A husband.” Shin muttered, pondering. Midorima waited for Shin’s reaction. “So that’s like you and Kazu-jii?” he asked.

“Yes.” He released a breath.

“Where is he now?”

“At the hospital. He is in coma.”

“Coma? Like sleeping?” he asked in shock.

“Yes.” Midorima was not even surprise that Shin actually what coma meant.

“Why?” he asked.

“Accident. You can ask your father about that later.” Midorima said.

“But he will wake up, right?” Shin asked.

“We don’t know. It’s already been eight years, but your father never lose hope.”

Shin sat there for a few minutes without saying anything. Then he turned to his side and face Midorima. He had many questions yet but he did not know how to ask them. Besides, there is something more important to ask.

“What’s he like?”

Midorima blinked. He forgot no matter how fast a child’s mind can grow and accommodate things, that did not change the fact the he is still a child.

He pull out Kazunari’s famous description on Furihata and muttered. “He is so ordinary that made him so extraordinary.”

“What do you…”

“Ask Kazunari, even I don’t know what he meant by that.” He sighed.

“Does he love my father?”

Midorima’s face soften at the question. “Yes. If there is something that differentiate him from other people, it is his fierce love and loyalty to Akashi. Furihata always called himself a coward and naïve, but those people around him describe him as nothing but pure and loyal to a fault. He is the only one who can control your father and has him wrap around his fingers.” He looked at Shin. “Except for you of course.”

“Will he like me?” he whispered.

“What?”

“I know that my mother only put up with me because of my father, but will Kouki-san like me?” He was trying so hard for his voice not to break.

“I…” Midorima removed his glasses and wiped them before putting it back again.

“I promise I’ll be good and I’ll do better on my studies. I will not hurt anyone, not intentionally. And I won’t be picky with my foods. I heard that one of my classmates say that if you are a good child, the fairies will grant your wish.”

Midorima nearly laughed, expelling a relief sigh. _‘Fairies?’_ It’s fun knowing that Shin somehow believed in things like that.

He ruffled Shin’s hair. “He will love you. Just be yourself.”

 

 

_-One year later- The Present._

       

        

“S-sie…” he gurgled.

Akashi snapped towards the bed where Kouki is sleeping.

“Kouki?” His heart slammed in his chest. He saw a pair of brown eyes staring at him.

 “S-sei..” Kouki tried to move his hand, tried to reach for the man leaning towards him, but is having a hard time doing so.

The door opened and a nurse entered. Her eyes rounded when she saw the patient’s eyes are open. Then she shouted. “Oh my god! He’s awake. Our sleeping beauty is awake.”

Akashi on the other hand, reached towards Kouki. For the first time since he remembered, he cried.

 

_4 months later_

 

Shin nervously fixed his tie. His eyes darting from his watch to the doorway. Midorima is reading on the sofa, while Takao and Kise are trying to divert Shin’s attention. Aomine is napping on the couch while Tetsuya, Kagami and Tatsuya are at the table making the last preparation for Kouki’s welcome home party.

After four months of extensive therapy and physical treatment, the doctor announce Kouki in full health, still on the skinny side but not in danger of toppling over. Akashi finally allowed Kouki to come home.

He was actually allowed to go home a week after he woke up but Akashi decided against it. He wanted Kouki to be able to handle himself when he got home.

And for the first time, Shin will be able to meet his father’s husband.

After he talked to Shintrou-jii-san about Kouki, he gained the courage to finally ask his father about his husband. And instead of brushing him of, like he though, his father for the first time smiled. It light up his eyes and his face brightened. He talked about _‘his Kouki’_. How they met, where they got married and everything. The more his father talked about Kouki, the more he wanted to meet him, the more he wanted Kouki to like him.

“Ryouta-jii, do I look okay?” He unconsciously run his fingers on his hair.

 Ryouta and Kazunari shared a smile. “You look perfect, Shin-chan.” Kazunari giggled at the nickname and look at his own Shin-chan still reading on the sofa.

Then they heard the main door open. The butler talking.

He first saw his father entered and survey the room. His eyes settled on him and give him a wink, then moved aside and let the person behind him step forward.

He saw a brown haired man step forward. An inch or two shorter than his father and a _‘lot’_ slimmer. As his eyes settled on the man’s face he saw a pair of chocolate eyes survey the room and finally settled on him.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you think he will like me?”

Akashi rolled his eyes. That is the tenth time Kouki asked the same question since they left the hospital.

“He already loves you, Kouki.” He tightened his hand on Kouki’s own hand and lean in to kiss him.

Kouki nodded and nervously leaned closer to his husband. When Seijuurou told him that he had a son, he was not actually surprised at the news. When he was still in coma, he always heard Sei coming and talking to him about his son. It was what made him hold on for a long time, never wanting to let the voice left him.

Sei already explained to him why he decided to have a son. That a year after he did not wake up his father asked him for an heir. He was against it at first but change his mind when he cannot bear the loneliness and fear nagging at him. At least a baby will distract him.

So they searched for a woman who is willing to be an egg donor and would want to carry a child in exchange of money.

Though Sei’s father was against the idea to allow the birth mother have a contact with his grandson, Sei wanted to have his kid at least know his own mother, so they allowed her to visit.

Sei said that he regretted his decision but cannot undo the damage of what she had done to Shin.

               

When the car parked in the driveway of the manor, his nervousness escalated. He hold on to his husband’s jacket and allowed him to lead him inside.

When Sei stepped out of the way, his gaze settled at the scene before him. Like the first time he saw his husband after he woke up, he saw the difference on his friend’s faces and appearances. They all looked older and more mature than nine years ago.

He was busy digesting the scene when his gaze settled on the boy in front of Kise and Takao. He gulped. The boy was wearing a very formal clothes, holding a bouquet of flowers in his arms and looking at him intently. With Kise’s nudge, the boy took a step towards him.

He bowed. “Hello. I am Akashi Shin. It is very nice to meet you.” He said formally and offered the white rose flowers he is holding. He did not miss the trembling of Shin’s small hands.

He looked exactly a small miniature of Sei and Kouki could not think of nothing but how cute the boy look.

He took the flowers and smiled brightly. “Thank you.” He said. “Can I also get a welcome home hug?”

Shin’s eyes widen. Kouki did not wait for an answer but give the flower to his husband and took the child in his arms. Hugging him. He felt him stiffen, then slowly relaxed, before placing his arms around his waist and buried his face in his stomach.

Now it really felt like coming home.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kouki was rooted to the spot the moment he entered his husband’s study. He could feel Sei’s anger and menace even at the doorway.

Sei is glaring at Mana, while the woman, clearly terrified still stood her ground, an evil look in her eyes.

His eyes settled on Shin who was sitting on the sofa, paper forgotten on the table while watching his father and mother. His lips pressed into a thin line, eyebrows furrowed together that very much resembled his father. It is evident that he was studying before he was interrupted. His heart went for the kid.

He coughed, effectively stopping the argument. Three pairs of eyes settled on him. His husband’s aura slowly vanish and his expression soften. Mana’s eyes on the other hand harden. She glared at him.

He ignored the two and went directly to Shin. “I bet the flowers are better to look at than them fighting.” He said lightly and offered his hand. “Let’s go to the garden.”

Shin stood up immediately and clasped Kouki’s hand.

“Don’t you dare take my son.” Mana hissed and took a step aggressively towards them. Akashi’s glare stopped her from advancing though and made her shut up.

“Kouki…” he called.

“Not now, Sei.” It was his turn to glare. “I’m not happy with you at the moment.”

 

 

“It’s not the first time I saw them fighting, you know?” Shin said.

Kouki stomped his foot. “That’s Sei’s fault.”

Shin smiled and contently lean his back on the trunk of the Sakura petals. His mind wondering on why his father still bother on putting up with his mother. Though inside him, he knew the reason why, he does not have the courage to tell his father, especially that Kouki is here. He did not want to be called cold hearted.

“What are you thinking?”

He glanced at Kouki. At those eyes that seem to radiate nothing but warmth. He sighed and blurted out what was on his mind.

“I just wished she would stop coming here.” He said flatly. His voice turned cold. “It’s not like father has any obligation to her. I also know that father and grandfather only put up with her because of me. I want to tell them that I don’t want her.”

               

 

Kouki’s breath stuck up in his throat, his heart breaking into pieces. He should be amazed on how Shin understood his parent’s situation and how he talked like an adult but he did not feel that way.

He felt like crying instead. He took a deep breath.

“Neh, Shin. Would you like me to be your parent?”

Shin quickly look at Kouki. “What do you mean?”

“You know, if you want me to be one of your parent legally.”

“You mean like adoption?” Shin’s voice hitched an octave higher. His eyes looked so hopeful and for a minute, he saw the eight-year-old child he is supposed to be.

“Exactly like that.” He smiled.

“Can I call you papa?”

“Eh? Don’t you call Sei that?”

“Father is father, you are papa.” Shin’s disposition is changing, the indifference in his eyes gone and a smile tugged on his lips.

“You know, you should change how you call Sei. Father is so formal, like he is some kind of a boss or something. I don’t like it.” He shuddered inwardly.

“You mean I should call him old man?” Shin joked, the tiny smile turning into a splitting grin. It lit up his face.

Kouki laughed and ruffled Shin’s hair. “Call him dad.”

Shin nodded. He only picked up that habit on how his father formally addressed his grandfather.

“Let’s go tell Sei. It’s already been an hour. I’m sure she’s not around.”

Shin smiled in a conspiratorially grin. He took Kouki’s hand and together they went back to his father’s office.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The manager who was discussing the company’s state for the past month suddenly stopped talking and looked bewildered on who had interrupted him.

The door on the big boss’s office suddenly banged open and a mousey haired man with a red haired boy in tow entered.

“Sei, I want him as my son.” He announced.

Three pairs of eyes looked surprised at first, then smiled in amusement. They glance at their CEO looking blankly at Kouki and Shin.

The said three are the company’s older director/manager who has yet to retire when Akashi become their boss. This kind of situation was a normal occurrence 10 years ago before Kouki slip into coma. It was a surprise to them when it first happened, but what shocked them the most was the way Seijuurou answered and how he did not get angry. In fact, he allowed every whim of this person.

That is the first time they realized that Seijuurou is very different from his father. It made them easier to work especially when Seijuurou took over the whole Akashi Group of Companies. The pressure is still there, but they breathed easier. They can make mistakes without the fear of being fired or destroyed. Sure, Seijuurou wanted perfection but will not condemn you to execution if ever you made a mistake.

The three other people in the room are looking at the odd pair in shock. Wondering on how their boss will react on such bold audacity of the person.

Sei on the other hand, raised his one perfect eyebrow. “What, Kouki?” he asked softly, almost lovingly.

Kouki’s face redden like a very ripe tomato.

“Sorry.” He gushed, dragged the boy two steps back and closed the door again.

Seijuurou turned towards one of his manager and asked like it was nothing. “You were saying?”

The manager snapped back to attention and continued talking, his mind still asking what the hell happened.

 

 

 

“Stupid, stupid…” Kouki’s face did not return to its normal color fifteen minutes later. It seems that he had forgotten that Shin was with him and he is dragging the boy around while roaming around the manor in an attempt to diminish his embarrassment.

Though this is not the first time he barged into Sei in a meeting, he still felt mortified. He knew that ten years had already pass. A lot happened in ten years. One of them is he is not some eighteen or nineteen year old kid that is prone to making those stupid mistakes. He is already twenty-nine. He should be a very sensible adult.

Shin on the other hand is looking at Kouki with amusement while he allowed himself to be dragged from one place to another, waiting for Kouki to finally notice that he is still with him.

_It would be alright._ He decided. He can break free from Mana now. His father and Kouki will be there for him. He will have a mother. A mother who really will care. Who will love him as a son should be.

He looked up as he heard the man sigh and smiled. He doubted if Kouki would even put up a fight when he will start calling him mama.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'm going to post the first draft here.   
> Maybe.  
> Maybe not.
> 
> Comments are always greatly appreciated.
> 
> smile,  
> stratosg


End file.
